My Hero
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Devastating losses have always defined Spider-Man, but the death of May Parker was too much. In order to regain what it means to be Spider-Man and to teach the next generation of heroes what it means to "Have Great Power, and Great Responsibility", Peter starts to teach at U.A. Academy as the new chemistry teacher. The story includes bits from MCU, Comics, and Video games.
1. The Big Leap: Act 1-Ch 1

**Boku No Hero is my favorite anime right now, Kohei Horikoshi's love letter to superheroes is phenomenal. His influences in American comic books can be seen heavily in his work, All Might is Superman, Deku is Spider-Man, and the list goes on (and frankly really all the parallels I care to think about). What I've seen in the cross-over fics of BNHA is a good amount of Spider-Man, but what I fail to see is an adult Peter Parker. Before the original Civil War plotline, Peter Parker was actually a teacher at his old high school and taught at the Jean Grey School. Peter is a good role model and genuinely cares for his students during his tenure as a teacher and I find that isn't as regularly written about here. So I thought I'd post a one-shot just to get it out of my system. If anything it would be like my GoWxPJO story I posted a while ago, 3-5 chapters at most.**

 **New York**

May Reilly Parker was dead, and it was Peters fault.

Peter had always been careful about his secret identity, so much so that the number of people who knew of his real name could be counted on 2 hands. May Parker was not one of them. When Peter got the call from Norman Osborn that he kidnapped his aunt, Peter was terrified at what he might do. Peter was careless and let his arch-nemesis learn who he was and he paid for it.

By the end of that night, May died in Peter's arms and Green Goblin was sent to the morgue after his glider killed him. Peter never killed, but he would let Norman die a hundred more time if he could for killing his aunt.

Tony Stark paid for the funeral, the casket, everything. Steve Rogers was there to give his condolences; the Fantastic Four came to comfort a long time friend. To say a number of the most notable superheroes in America came to the funeral was an understatement.

It was Mary Jane who contacted most of them and broke the news. Peter didn't have the heart (or will) to call any of his "friends from work".

The ceremony was small; Daredevil was able to bring in a Reverend from a church he went to. After the ceremony, May was laid to rest and the sky was as bright as it had ever been.

Peter stayed at home with MJ and their daughter for a few days; he had no interest in patrolling. Any of his usual rogues were taken care of by any of the other Spiders in New York while Peter spent time with his family. After a month away, Peter donned his usual red and blue and became the Amazing Spider-Man once more.

But something was noticeably different about him, the quips were rare and the otherwise jovial Spider was gloomy and silent.

So they gathered, some of Peter's best friends and met together with him in the Avengers tower. A small congregation of Iron Man, Captain America, the Human Torch and Reed Richards.

"Peter, we are just concerned about you; you haven't been yourself lately."Reed started.

"Yeah webs, I haven't heard you crack wise since you came back."Johnny seconded the sentiment.

"We know the death of your aunt was hard, losing a loved one is never easy. We've been thinking-"Steve started, but stopped himself before finishing.

"We think you should retire."Tony finished, leaning forward into his chair.

"Retire, I can't just retire! This isn't something I can just give up on."Peter rebuked, irritated that his friends would suggest such a thing.

"Peter, you have a wife and child at home they need you more than New York needs another hero, and believe me we aren't going to run out of that any time soon."Tony motioned to the city outside their window.

"You have nothing more to prove son, you've dedicated your life to Spider-Man. It's time Spider-Man did the same for you."Steve said with the highest respect he could give Peter.

Peter sunk into his chair, glancing out the window to the city skyline, "For the life of me, I just can't imagine my life without Spider-Man. I've been patrolling New York since I was 15. Its how I got through High school, how I learned that with ' _Great Power must also come Great Responsibility_ '. I still have that responsibility, I can never ignore it."

"We know, you carry that badge around you wherever you go Pete,"Johnny remarked with a subtle hint of humor.

Reed was thinking (there was never a time he wasn't thinking); a million solutions to solve Peter ran through his head. Maybe medication? No that could spiral too quickly. Therapy? No, Peter doesn't strike him as an open person. Life Model Decoy of May? No that would be too insensitive. Peter was a smart man; he loved helping people and took responsibility to a degree that made Steve Rogers blush. Reed had to appeal to Peter's character; something that would service Peter's need to feel like he helping…and he just might have that answer.

"I promise you, a position and Stark Industries Head Software Engineer is no problem!"Tony tried to reassure Peter.

"I have a different proposition; something I imagine would be beneficial for you Peter,"Reed spoke up; Peter turned his attention to Reed as he pulled out a tablet. With a few swipes and taps on the screen, Reed brought up an email he had been sent.

"A few weeks ago I received an email from one Principal Nezu from a school in Japan. He asked if he could teach a semester at his school, I politely declined of course but I feel like this would best suit you Peter."He handed Peter the tablet.

Peter glanced at the emails heading, the name was, "U.A. High school?"Peter turned back to Reed in confusion.

"A teaching career, really Reed, that's lame."Johnny gave a chuckle at Reed suggestion.

"Not just any High school, this one is a prestigious university for superheroes. In Japan, being a Hero is a job, and kids go to school for a chance to achieve that dream. They asked me to head their science department, but my work here is much more important. Peter, I believe this would be a great fit for you."Reed explained.

"A superhero school, color me surprised."Peter looked back at the tablet.

"Think about it, a chance to impart your knowledge to the next generation of heroes is a worthwhile endeavor. You've been in their shoes, more than anyone. I can't think of a better person to accept this position."

Peter gazed over the contents of the email, the Principal (who looked like an overgrown hamster [no offense]) was obviously eager to invite Reed to the High school. It listed the income for the job, benefits, and what it would entail. Peter loved science but teaching it wasn't something he did for years. Peter thought about it more for a minute.

"I'll have to talk to MJ about this if I made a decision like this without telling her I doubt she'd talk to me for a month."Peter looked back at the four people in front of him.

"Of course, take your time. When you're ready just tell me, I'll make the recommendation. Go be with your family Peter."Reed said as Peter stood up and left with the tablet.

 **The Next Day**

Reed was in the middle of simulating another equation to another problem. It wasn't necessarily important, but it was work nonetheless. A knock came from a door at the other end of the room and in stepped in Susan, a phone in hand.

"Peter says he'll take it,"Susan said with a small smile.

Reed stopped his work immediately and made his way out of his laboratory to send out an email. Besides, helping a friend was more important than creating a cure for baldness.

 **One Week Later**

The flight to Japan was long, 10 hours of non-stop flying. Even in Tony's private jet, the effects of jet lag could be felt on the family as they moved from New York to Japan. Peter looked at his wife and daughter, both sleeping in the chair beside him.

"Do you require anything, Mr. Parker?"Tony's A.I. Friday asked.

"I'm good, thank you."Peter dismissed the A.I. as its bodiless voice disappeared.

The interview with the Principal had gone well; the two had come to an agreement concerning some of Peter's requests. Pay was, of course, one of them, but the most important was the need to keep his mask on. Japanese heroes were different, they had their government to help, but American heroes needed privacy from their government. It was hard to explain, the differing cultural ideology confused Mr. Nezu.

Thankfully he relented and Peter was able to keep his mask on full time. After the interview, the only thing that needed to be done was a wardrobe change. Tony had insisted the old red and blue needed to be retired, saying something along the line of 'New country, new suit.' The new suit was definitely better than the older version, but it made Peter a little sad seeing the old suit go. That said, the new Advanced Suit was definitely cool. It had a lot more gadgets and gizmos than his old one ever was able to carry. The color scheme also changed with a lot more white and blue than ever before.

Peter looked at his wife and daughter, Mary Jane and Mayday Parker. His suits were only material, and easily replaceable, but his family wasn't. The night Peter and MJ talked about the move was a long one; constantly going over the pros and cons of moving to an entirely new country with a different culture was a scary proposition. With their daughter, it was even more daunting. Eventually, the couple came to the agreement to move and no less than a week later they were flying to Japan to start their new lives.

Japanese culture was probably going to be the hardest to get used to. He's never officially stayed in Japan other than his quick escapades around the cities as Spider-Man. So it was pretty clear that Peters understanding of the daily life of a normal person in Japan was vastly different than his New York upbringing.

"We will be landing in 10 minutes, please prepare to exit the jet," Friday spoke over the intercom.

Outside the window, Peter could see the city of Tokyo, somewhere down there was his future as a teacher.

 **Tokyo Airport**

MJ had to put Mayday in a seat as the couple had to drag out their entire luggage from New York. The plane ride was a hassle; add it being Mayday's first flight and it took a considerable amount of time to get her to sleep.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker?" A man spoke behind them.

A quick glance at the man that spoke quickly set MJ's view of how weird Japan was going to be. The 'man' was a huge cement block. His skin was grey like one, his head was perfectly cubical like one, and the rest of his body mimicked that cubical design all the way to his feet.

"Um, yes that's us," MJ responded the only way she could.

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Ken Ishiyama-or my hero name Cementoss-I was sent by Principal Nezu to pick you up from the airport. We have a moving truck ready to carry your luggage to your new residence. After that, when you're ready, we can depart to U.A. Academy." Cementoss made a quick bow before a half dozen men rushed out from behind him and took all their stuff.

"What, where are they-?!"MJ stood in shock by how fast the men came and left.

"Don't worry ma'am, those men are with the moving company we hired to help. Now if you will come with me we will be on our way." Cementoss made a quick gesture as the family followed him to the car.

The car ride wasn't anything impressive, but the car was pretty nice. When MJ sat down she could feel an electronic massager in the seat. One press of a button and she was quickly forgetting about the long plane ride from New York. The car (really if felt like a limousine) was separated into two areas, the driver up front with a glass window to divide him from the second part of the car the passenger area. The passenger area had 2 couches that faced each other, with said accessories.

"Principal Nezu wanted me to go over some of the things you will be teaching and the classroom environment." Cementoss handed over a modest stack of papers to Peter.

"It isn't necessary to read it all now, but this will be most of what you will be teaching this semester. Also included are the class calendar, day to day schedule, your classes, and map of the school. Alternatively, most of these can be found on the school website and our internal operating system. The school doesn't start for another few hours so you have time to unpack and make it before classes start. Do you need transportation to the school?"

Peter thought about it, "No, I think I can make my way there. Just give me the address and I'll be there on time."

Cementoss simply nodded as the car stopped in front of a large looking hotel. "I thought we'd be in a house," MJ said.

"Japan is a highly dense area; this is the largest living space we could have gotten you without moving you to the mountains. Do not worry, there more than enough space for your family here."

As everyone got out of the car, MJ noticed the name of the building. "Omotenashi Suites?"

"This is one of the most highly respected apartments here in Japan; they can accommodate nearly every one of your needs. I hope this is suitable for you." Cementoss said as the group entered the building.

Everything looked…grand. There are large pillars that looked like they were made of marble; the floor looked the same too. In fact, everything seemed like it was made of marble.

"Whoa." MJ gaped at the lavishness of the whole lobby.

"Good morning, I assume you are Mr. and Mrs. Parker?" The woman at the front desk asked.

"Um, yes that is us. We're checking into our room."MJ said.

"That's good to here, just sign in here to verify that it is you and we'll have you in your room as fast as possible."The woman said with a smile.

"Oh, how fast?" MJ asked.

 **Five minutes later**

"That was fast," Peter said.

"Very." MJ agreed.

The furniture was already in the apartment, the bags were neatly sorted, and the refrigerator was stocked with general items, which meant the only things needed to be done were unpacking their personal belongings and getting Mayday to bed.

"I can stay a little longer to help, I can rush to get to the-"MJ put her finger on Peter's mouth, stopping him as he spoke.

"Peter, we've gone through a lot when only just knew each other as neighbors, right?" MJ asked Peter nodded.

"And how many times did it turn out I didn't need any help?" Peter was about to answer when MJ stopped him again.

"Peter, I got this. Now go get 'em, tiger, now shows them why you're the Amazing Spider-Man."

Peter smiled; he looked at the open patio door leading outside with a mischievous grin. With a quick turn, Peter was in full sprint out the apartment, ripping off his clothes in the meantime as he jumped out the patio.

In the middle of the air Peter put his mask on, and anyone looking up would see Spider-Man skydive towards the ground.

"Japan here I come!" Spider-Man shouted.

* * *

Japan was a lot like New York, tall buildings, crowded streets, and onlookers with dropped jaws. Besides, who ever saw a man in red and blue swing across the city at double-digit speeds with a spider on their back? Izuku Midoriya sure never did.

Making his way to U.A. wasn't that eventful, a quick breakfast was all he could stomach after becoming super nervous about thinking of the day. Sure he broke his arm and leg fighting a robot that was pretty much worthless but he got in still by a hidden point scoring.

So it was quite a surprise when a red and blue blur swung right pass him, the whole crowd of people looked up to see what had caused the sudden gust of wind. In the middle of his swing was a man in red, white, and blue swinging from some sort of wire. Who this person was, Midoriya didn't know, and wouldn't know for quite a while as the person was soon 3 blocks ahead of him

"What was that?"

"Was that some new hero?"

"Never seen a hero like that before."

"He was so fast, is he like a speedster?"

The whole crowd started to talk, but Midoriya pushed on. There was time for speculation, and now wasn't one of them.

* * *

Peter landed on the roof of the nearby building and spotted his destination, U.A. Academy. While Spider-Man was more than willing to walk through the front door, Cementoss had told him to enter through the back door with a keycard he had given him.

Before Spider-Man jumped though, he took a second to think. This was the start of his new life with his family here in Japan. Why not savor the moment.

"Time to show them why I'm Amazing," Peter said with a smile before hopping off of the roof and swinging to the entrance of the building.

 **That was kinda a long read but I hoped you enjoyed this. Dunno when I'll make the next chapter but keep a look out on my profile page for details, and my next writing projects.**


	2. New Hire: Act 1-Ch 2

**So if you haven't had the time to check my profile page (which you should I try and keep it updated with all my current projects) you'd know that laptop has stopped working for the moment. Unfortunately I used a local version of Microsoft Word so all my documents on there are stuck, which includes my Black Panther, God of War, and SCP stories are currently on hold. But I do have a phone with the** **latest version of Word so for now that is where I will be writing. I don't necessarily like writing on my phone, it doesn't feel as genuine if you get me. But beggars can't be choosers. I deeply apologize for any dips in quality, but if there is any solstice it's that my PJOxSpidey story might get a major revision and posted sometime from now. But I'm sure most of you aren't here for my personal troubles, so I'll end on the massive response this has received from the site. I can't thank you all enough, this is my second most favorites story and most followed story. I can't wait to show you what I have in mind for this story. And as always if you find anything to critique or see anything that could be improved don't be afraid to point it out in your reviews of my chapters. So let's get this started.**

 **U.A. High School**

Before he left, Cementoss advices Peter which entrance to use when he arrived at U.A. Just behind the corner of the building was a door clearly marked for faculty only. After fishing for a key card Cementoss also gave him, it was only logical to think this was the right door to use.

"New day, new Spider."Spider-Man hooped from his perch and moved to the door. With a swipe of his card the door unlocked and let him inside.

It didn't take him long to be met with Principal Nezu. He stood with a cup of coffee a little ways down the hall.

"Ah, Mr. Spider-Man, good morning. I hope trip was satisfactory? Did Cementoss give you the package?" Nezu took another swig of his coffee.

"Yeah, my trip was fine, and Cementoss did give me my stuff. It's at my apartment right now, I didn't want to be late so I left it behind." As Nezu finished drinking he beckoned Spider-Man to walk with him.

"No worries, today will mostly be considered of introductions to the class and roll call for the students. It will give you the necessary time to learn your students names and personalities. You can find a sheet of paper on your desk that will tell you your log-in information. Just use the in school database to properly record the class attendance." Nezu and Spider-Man walked pass a handful of students migrating the halls to their classes and a few of the faculty members as well. After a short walk Nezu stopped in front of a very large door labeled 231.

"That's a big door." Spider-Man remarked.

"It is. Some of our teachers and students are very bulky so normal door won't do." Spider-Man entered the room, it was empty except for the desk in front of the dry erase board with a computer on it.

The back half of the class was a typical high school science room, marble-like tables with sinks and stools for experiments. At the other end of the room was a door that he assumed lead to the supply room for the science teachers. The drawers around the room were unfortunately empty.

"If you have any trouble please find the other science teachers in the rooms around here. If you're ready we must go to the gymnasium." Nezu said.

"What? Why?" Spider-Man asked.

"U.A. has a yearly tradition of welcoming the incoming first year class, we will announce yours and All Mights arrival to this school." Nezu started making his way to the gymnasium as Spidey followed.

"All Might? That name sounds familiar." Spidey heard that name before but couldn't put a face to the name.

"All Might is the number one hero of Japan. He is the Symbol of Peace for many, he recently accepted a position here. So it will be with quite a big event, as the number one hero in Japan all eyes in the media will be watching the event. That being said, you aren't afraid of public speaking are you?" Nezu asked.

"Um, not really, why?" Spidey had a bad feeling where this was going.

"Well we haven't exactly announced the new hire besides All Might so we want you to be a surprise and make a small speech about being honored to be accepted here. I hope that is okay with you."

"No, I'm fine. I've had a decade of smart talking to get over my fear of big audiences. Super-villains tend to do that to you." Spidey quipped.

"So good to hear. You will be standing behind the curtains as I read off the traditional speech, when we announce the new science teacher you will come on stage and introduce yourself. Is that alright?" Nezu walked up to the gymnasium doors.

"Yeah, got it boss. So ugh, how do I get in there without being seen?" Spidey asked as a couple hundred kids were sitting on the bleachers.

"Ah, we have someone for that. Spider-Man, meet Midnight." Nezu gestured behind him.

Spider-Man turned to face a woman with a very…suggestive outfit.

"Spider-Man, good to meet you, I'm Midnight. I'm a teacher here at U.A. High school. Follow me and we'll get you set up." Midnight gestured to follow her, and all Spider-Man could think was how was this allowed in a high school.

As the two walked down a back hall Midnight was the one to start the conversation, "When Nezu said he was hiring someone from outside of Japan I didn't expect the Spider-Man from America. Not trying to be insulting, if it came off that way, just surprised."

"Came at a surprise myself, my friend Reed Richards-Mr. Fantastic, leader of the Fantastic Four-showed me the job offering when he couldn't accept it."

Midnight glanced at him, "I did some research on you as well, if that's okay. You have a long hero history, more than most people here honestly. I was pretty surprised by that, and the new outfit change did you make it?"

"I had some help, but yeah, this was mostly my design." It was actually Miles who suggested the move from the black spider to a white one. Cindy designed the shoes, and MJ designed the general pattern of the suit. Peter felt slightly bad for taking the credit, seeing as he was horrible when it came to fashion.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm happy to have you on board this train of ours." Midnight turned to Spidey and extended her hand.

"Glad to be a part of it. Thanks for the talk." Spidey shook her hand and with that Midnight walked off to meet up with the rest of the teachers.

Spider-Man opened the door besides him and was inside the gymnasium behind the stage. As he entered he could be Principal Nezu start to make his speech.

"So, you are Spider-Man. An honor to meet you." Spider-Man turned around to see what all the fuss was about.

All Might, guy could easily be six or seven feet tall. He was so muscled up that it made Spidey feel like he was a noodle compared to him. His face was always cast in a shadow but his smile didn't let that stop him. It was large, wide, and full of optimism. Just like what the number one hero would do.

"You must be All Might, pleasure to meet you." Spidey put his hand out for a shake.

All Might accepted this with enthusiasm. "I here you will be a science teacher here, is that true?"

"Yeah, originally it was sent to Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four, but he declined and suggested me instead. The offer was too good to pass."

"It seems so, since they somehow got me too." All Might chuckled.

"All Might please come to the stage!" Nezu's voices carried to their side of the gym.

"Well, it seems like duty calls. We will meet again Spider-Man." All Might walked off to the stage, leaving Spidey to his thoughts.

Here he was, thousands of miles away from New York about to introduce himself to the first year class for a school for super heroes. Wether it was fate, or destiny, his life sure took a turn this last month. But doubt still lingered in Peters mind, doubt that he was responsible for. It was his responsibility to keep May safe, his responsibility to keep everyone safe. And he failed, in the week he stayed out of the costume he wondered what was the point of having powers if he couldn't use it to protect the people he loved. It was slippery slope to depression, but his family brought him out of it. Spider-Man has to be the hero for not only his family but for everyone, he was the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, no one was above his saving.

"And now, I would like the new science teacher to please introduce themselves to all of you. Please come up!" Nezu's voice once again carried to Spideys end of the gymnasium.

"Here goes nothing." Spidey relaxes and walked up the side of the stage.

As he walked up the small 3 steps he could see the audience in front of him. So many kids with such a wide variety of appearances it was hard to put two together that even remotely looked the same. The stadium was silent, everyone was waiting for him.

"Good morning class, I am the new hire. I'm sure not many here know of me so I will give you a quick introduction. I am Spider-Man, and I am honored to be teaching here. Principal Nezu and a close friend of mine Reed Richards were the one to suggest coming here. Now I can see why. I don't want to keep you all waiting to start classes so I'll leave on a note that might resonate with many of you aspiring heroes." Spidey looked around before talking again.

"When I was your age, I started heroing. Not as a sidekick, not as a trainee, but as a hero. I became a hero because I had a power no one else I knew had. When I was a kid your age I tried to make money off of my powers, but a quick life changed made me realize that powers like we have aren't made to be taken advantage of. Our powers give us a chance to do something amazing. A man I knew once told me that 'With Great Power, there must also come a Great Responsibility'. I didn't understand that when I was young. But after time, I realized that it is our duty to respond, our responsibility to help. During my stay here, that is what I hope to make you understand. Thank you all for accepting me into your school, and I look forward to meeting all of you." After a short second of silence the teachers and students started clapping, Peter hoped that his message came across many of them.

"Thank you Spider-Man for the wonderful speech. Students, please make a calm and orderly fashion to your classes. May everyone have a wonderful year!"

 **Spider-Geddon #0 broke the camels back for me. After not wanting to spoil the ending of Spider-Man I did and oh my god was it better than I could ever imagine. Spider-Man is the best super hero game hands down. I can't wait to see what Insomniac has in store next. And with Spidey PS4 making his way into the comics I have fallen in love with the character again. There's this video on YouTube by HiTop Films (spoilers btw) that basically sums up how I feel about the game. Anyway I'm glad many of you are enjoying this, and hopefully it won't take me too long to upload another chapter.**


	3. Syllabus Act 1-Ch 3

**Y'know, I've never had a Beta Reader before. I've always did my own work, with my current predicament I feel like I might just look one. That is if it's like looking at some kinda of resume or something. Honestly I'm not so in tune with this sites community cuz it's kinda janky. Forums are weird to navigate. Anyway I'll sit on it for a while and maybe browse around for a BR. Once again thanks to all of you for making this story probably my best overall story by only chapter 2. I think it's clear that this story won't be a 5 chapter short-piece.**

 **U.A. Academy**

Spider-Man got to his classroom before any of the students. He stood in the empty room all by himself…

"Aw man, what happened to me? This is so dull, I gotta decorate when I have time." Spider-Man analyzed the classroom trying to figure out where to put some of his memorabilia.

Spider-Man walked to his computer and noticed the sticky note with the email and password on it. By logging in Spidey set up his computer for his needs. But now was the more important part of the day, introductions.

Spider-Man wasn't an old man, he was a young guy still. What was the best way to mingle with them? He didn't want them to feel like he was a pushover, or too unreasonable. But before he could the door opened and in streamed a line of students who promptly took their seats.

'Well, guess there goes being quippy.' Peter thought.

A few of the kids looked at him with a little bit of amazement, at least he had that for him.

"Welcome class to biology, I'll be your professor Spider-Man." Spider-Man crosses his arms in a lax manner and leaned on the white-board behind him.

"So, let's get class started. First, we'll start with attendance and then we'll get to the fun parts of me talking." A few snickers cake from the class.

"Alright, just call our you're here when I call your name. Yosetsu Awase?"

"Here." A dark haired boy in a blue white bandana responded.

As Peter Read the list of class 1-B he couldn't help but notice the startling diversity of the classes appearances. Their quirks were so different that it was really shocking. One kid (Manga Fukidashi, can't forget a name face like his) was literally a speech bubble. He'd had to evaluate their skills later on.

"Lastly, Jurotu Shishida."

"Present, sir." The boy in glasses replied last.

As Peter sent the attendance sheet into the schools database through the computer he relaxed and sat in front of the class.

"Well? Do I have a zit on my face or are you all just that scared of teachers?" Spider-Man asked.

Obviously the answer took them by surprise, "Excuse me?" The brunette girl (Itsuka Kendo) asked.

"Don't worry, I can take feedback. If it's bad I don't want it any other way doc." Spider-Man said in a strange voice, something between desperate and not really serious.

"Um…" The green haired girl (Ibara Shiozaki, Spider-Man is totally nailing these name) looked in confusion.

"Jeez, am I that bad at Icebreakers? I must be getting old." Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head.

Spider-Man moved to the front side of his desk and leaned on it, with his ever relaxed stance.

"Guess I'll start than. Welcome class 1-B, I'll be your teacher this year. I am the amazing, sometimes called spectacular, Spider-Man. Any questions?"

A tentative hand raised in the air, by Pony Tsunotori. "Are you The Spider-Man. The one from New York?" She asked, surprisingly in English.

Before moving to Japan, a translator was installed into the new Advanced Suit which was how he understood everyone around him and how he could speak fluent Japanese. So it took Spider-Man off guard when the girl spoke English.

"Why yes I am, I didn't know I had admirers across the sea." Spider-Man said with his casual smirk.

"Actually I'm an exchange student, I'm from America too!" She said with a little more enthusiasm.

"Well Tsunotori, glad to see I'm not the only one getting used to Japan." Spider-Man looked at the rest of the class.

"So, you want me to talk to you about me?" Spider-Man asked.

The entire class nodded, "Yes sir." They said in near perfect union.

"Well as Tsunotori gladly pointed out I'm from New York, in America. I've been a hero since I was your age." A few 'Whoa's' graced the small class.

"Yep, I started hero-ing almost as soon as I got my powers. I've been an Avenger, a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. a vigilante, a member of the Future Foundation…pretty much every super hero group actually. But I will always be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Some of the class gave off a few wows.

"You met Iron Man?"

"He's a life long friend, he's the one that invited me to the Avengers."

"What about Beast? From the X-Men?"

"Hank? Of course, I taught at the Jean Grey School for a few months in Super Hero Ethics, we mostly talked about chemistry."

"Wow that's so cool." Spider-Man smiled, this has been quite the confidence boost.

"Yeah, I'm pretty cool. I've done pretty much everything." Peter flaunted, now he couldn't lose his students attention.

"Why did you leave New York?"

Spider-Man looked at the dirty blonde boy (Neito Monoma), "Well, let's say I had a life event. Can't really say why." Spider-Man excused himself.

"Why not?" The raven haired girl (Yui Kodai) asked.

'Because it hurt like hell.' Spider-Man thought.

"He can't because he can't reveal his identity!" Pony said.

Spider-Man resumes his jovial stance again, "That's right Pony, my identity is a secret. No ones knows." Except the principal.

"A secret?" Itsuka asked.

"Yep, in America being a hero is a little different than in Japan. Over there Heroes aren't apart of any government branches, which is why I wear my mask everywhere I go." Spider-Man pointed to his face.

"So…you don't get paid?" The boy in the ponytail (Hiryu Rin) asked.

"Nope, I don't think I've earned money for my heroics forever." Spider-Man couldn't genuinely remember the last time he ever got payed.

"Well, there was that one time an old lady I helped cross the road with gave me a churro…but I doubt that's what you're thinking about."

"How do you pay for bills?" Neito asked.

"I got a job, can't just live all my time as Spider-Man. The guy behind the mask has a life too."

"Wow, that's pretty backwards." Tetsutetsu said (who calls their kid Tetsutesu Tetsutetsu?).

"That's what I thought when I talked to your principal about a hero school, but here we are." Speaking with Nezu was very jarring, the Japanese view of mutants with powers (or quirks as they call them here) was a quick acceptance compared to other parts of the world.

"Before we get too ahead of ourselves I do have a few pieces of papers I have to give to you all." Spider-Man picked up the stack of papers on his desk and gave them to the first student in front of him.

"This is your syllabus and form to blah blah blah, it's just a liability signature, I'm sure plenty of you have already signed these before." The class passed the paper around and when it was done all eyes turned back to Spider-Man.

"Fortunately for you all that's the only paperwork I have to give today. Tomorrow we'll start with safety procedures and have a quiz over it, then we can start talking about the good stuff." The bell rang and everyone started packing.

"I will see you all tomorrow!" Spider-Man said as the group left giving thanks as they passed by him.

And so Spider-Man was left alone until the next class period, "Guess now is a time as any to make a plan. Hm, let's see.."

 **Later that day**

Day one at U.A. was absolutely exhausting. By the morning Izuku is immediately picked out from his teacher, Kacchan threatens to blow him up, and Izuku makes a scene in front of his class mates.

Izuku sighed, it was the last class of the day. There was no need to cause a scene again, so Izuku sit in the back half of the class to avoid attention and deflate from the day.

When he entered the classroom with the rest of 1-A it was surprisingly empty.

"Huh, that's weird, where's our teacher?" The short purple-headed boy (Mineta was it?) observed.

"They're probably doing something important, so I suggest we take our seats and wait for our teacher." Iida as always sat with his by the book nature.

Soon the entire class was seated, waiting patiently looking at the door for the teacher to come in.

"Did we get the wrong class?" Uraraka asked.

"No, I'm looking at the schedule here, room 231. This is the right room." Kaminari said pulling out the schedule they were given to prove it.

Izuku was left to wonder as the bell rang, officially starting class.

"Hey, miss me?" The entire class turned their head around, but it was Izuku who stared face first into the body hanging upside down in red.

"AAAGH!" Izuku fell out his chair at the appearance of the person behind him.

"Oh, sorry, I knew this probably wouldn't have work." Now getting a better look, Izuku looked at the man better.

He hung from the ceiling from a line of cable(?) and obviously a hero by his outfit..was he the teacher.

"I didn't know you'd freak out so bad. Let me make it up to you with an introduction." The man let go of the wire and landed on his feet in front of Izuku.

"I'm your biology teacher, the Amazing Spider-Man." Spider-Man stood tall, and with a sparkle in his eyes Izuku knew this man was different than the others. He truly was amazing.

 **Sorry for the delay, writing has become inconsistent with a phone but I'm slowly making my way to getting a new laptop to work on. Expect productivity to skyrocket, and to the person who asked about Return to the Homestead it's still being worked on. I need to figure out where to exactly go with it. Also need to finish the 3rd magnus chase book. Also if you've been reading Spider-geddon, does it feel like Marvel are having their cake and eating it too by having Superior-Ock and Superior-Spidey? I love them both but it kinda feels cheap. Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll get the next one out fast.**

 **P.S. If you are a beta reader hit me up, it'd be nice to have a second opinion on this stuff. Not everything I write I feel should be** **in the story or doesn't come off right.**


	4. Chapter Break

So this is gonna be a sorta chapter break to address some things. I'll be mostly looking at reviews and addressing those and throwing some things of my own.

To ThePsychoPath96: I haven't mentioned Miles because what I'm aiming for with this story isn't necessarily exactly based on Spidey PS4. However like Spidey PS4 it does take elements from the games, movies, and comics so the game isn't canon. It's just coincidence that May just so happened to die in that game.

To NextGenKrossoverKing: Thanks, but sometimes after reading a story I'll kinda regret it. Take for instance the speech in chapter 2. It was cool when I thought about it and wrote it but now it doesn't jive with me that good. It's instances like these that make me consider having a BR (btw if anyone would still like to I'm still open).

To Firetrail: Thank you for the lesson in the Japanese education system. I'll see when I can rewrite chapter 3 to accommodate for this (another reason for a BR).

To Cruden: Yeah but there aren't 2 versions of Norman in the Spider-geddon story so it isn't the same.

To Guest(?, I'll call you 7): Lab cost Spidey will come. Have patience.

To Fanreaderzero: So here's how it works, Quirks are how the Japanese named people with the X-gene (homo-superior). Also on a side note, should I mess with the power distribution of the world? Maybe make it 80/20 of Japan? Idk.

To Sandman001: Yeah, I called her brunette because I forgot the word for gingers. I'll probably change that later as well.

To Nennae11: I kinda pointed to this in the story but to just reiterate Spidey will be keeping his mask on during school.

So I kinda started this with PyschoPath, so I'll ask y'all. I'm debating how deep this Spider-Man has got, like deep lore kinda stuff. Sure you can expect the regular stuff you'd see out of Spider-Man but is there anything specific that could be referenced or added to the story? I have a few in mind in terms of the MCU and of course the Advanced Suit is from PS4. It just can't be something direct like Otto and Peters relationship from PS4.

Finally thank you to everyone who finds this enjoyable, I'll hopefully have the next chapter out in a week or 2.


	5. Pax In Bello: Act 1-Ch 4

**Apologies for taking so long, I've recently been in contact with a Beta Reader and we're working out the kinks. There is also plans of rewrites for a few chapters to take into consideration Japanese school culture so if you errors in the story know that they are intentional. So for compensation enjoy this extra long chapter. Also I'm all caught up on everything Spider-Man and I can't wait for Into the Spider-Verse!**

 **New York**

 **~2 months ago**

Norman Osborn was Dead, and it was Spider-Man's fault.

Growing up, Harry has always known Norman Osborn as a man that expressed his love of his family in unorthodox ways. Sometimes he would give Harry no more than a cold shoulder, sometimes he'd look him dead in the eyes and tell him how much Harry would had made his mother proud. But Harry always knew that despite their bumpy relationship (even after his mother's passing) that Norman Osborn loved him.

So it was why after hearing of his fathers passing (and reveal of being the super-villain Green Goblin) that Harry had turned to despise Spider-Man.

The funeral was quiet, not many people showed up to the last rites of a super-villain after all. Everyone there fit into one (or more) of three categories: High ranking official of Oscorp(who were more or less obligated), Lawyers, or someone trying to take advantage of the young adult grieving for his father.

Harry despised them all, none of them actually cared. It was all just formality.

Harry knew little of what happened. His father fought Spider-Man and by the end of the night Norman Osborn lay dead in an abandoned warehouse, not the way any Osborn should have to die.

By the end of the funeral, Harry was given the last rites of Norman Osborn. Everything was to be given to Harry Osborn. And that included ownership of Oscorp Industries.

And so there he stood, at the top of his families home on his families high rise apartments.

Anger was the only thing Harry could feel, and it was pointed to Spider-Man. But Osborn's don't mope-that was something his father told him when he was young-they act.

The number was in his fathers phone already, all pretense that he was a saint was gone by then.

"Hello Mr. Osborn, I'm sorry to here about recent news. If it's of any consolation, your father was a great businessman to the end." The deep voice of New York's most notorious individuals said nonchalantly, presumably in one of his big chairs in one of his many buildings across New York.

"Wilson Fisk. Why does it feel like you've been waiting for this call?" Harry asked.

"Because it's true, ever since I read on the news that the CEO of Oscorp Industries was moonlighting as the infamous Green Goblin I just knew this number would ring any day now. And look at what my intuition has done. So, what does the new man in charge want of me?" Fisk ask, eager to here what Harry had to ask of him.

"Do I have to say? I think we both know what I want."

"Lecture me, for a moment."

Silence.

Harry sighed, "I want Spider-Man dead."

"Don't we all Mr.Osborn, don't we all. Unfortunately, Spider-Man hasn't been seen in a month after his little fight with Norman. You'll find it difficult to track down a man whose gone off the grid." Fisk said with a touch of disappointment.

"What do you mean he hasn't been seen?" Harry asked, his grip on the phone tightening.

"Exactly that, no one has seen the pesky insect in a month. All the other spiders have surprisingly little to say to us, imagine that."

Harry started to frown, "Haven't you tried luring him out. This is freaking Spider-Man we're talking about, dangle some innocents in the air and he comes running." His voice started to rise, his anger growing as well.

"What do you suppose many of us have been doing, twiddling our thumbs? Electro tried to lure out the Spider, nothing. Shocker, Scorpion, Vulture, Boomerang, all have been put down by the other Spiders. Spider-Man has dug himself into a hole and he doesn't intend on leaving it."

Harry ground his teeth, "That's not good enough!"

The line was silent once again, "Mind your tone, boy. I do not speak to you because of anything more than pettiness. If I wanted to I could blackmail Oscorp to the ground if I wanted to. But I don't think that would be favorable to either of us, would it now?"

Wilson Fisk made Harry furious, but it was a necessary evil. "Yeah, not favorable. How about a deal, you find me Spider-Man and I'll finish it, is that a deal?"

"Oh, and how do you plan to defeat Spider-Man of all people?" Fisk gave a short laugh.

Harry hadn't thought about it, not until now at least. Spider-Man has been impossible to kill, every assassin worth their salt has tried a crack at him and he's always come out on top.

"I'll get back to you on that one." Harry said.

"As you say boy, just know if I do agree don't expect any help from me." The phone hung up, and Harry was all alone again.

So, Harry has to come up with the impossible answer to the question: How does one kill Spider-Man?

 **1 month later**

"This is the room ma'am. Please leave the keys to the gate on the front desk when you're done." The old man said just before he left.

'Like I need keys to get in this place.' It may have been a well off apartment but security was a joke. She spotted a dozen ways to get through the front gate, and that was without her usual equipment.

A quick knock on the door and a voice called from inside, "Coming!" After a few seconds the door opened to the owner of the apartment.

"Hi, how can I-" Mary Jane stopped short.

"Hi there Red."

"Felicia.." There standing in front of Mary Jane Watson was probably the woman she hated most, Felicia Hardy.

"Well, are you gonna let a girl in or leave her standing in the hallway?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" MJ asked.

MJ and Felicia's relationship was rocky at best. Felicia has always been a thorn in her relationship to Peter, despite their status. So it was a surprise when Felicia herself came face to face.

"The grapevine is pretty long, it doesn't take an idiot to realize that something happened. It does however take someone close to realize what actually happened."

MJ looked surprise, sure she sent letters to many of Peters friends and "coworkers", but she very deliberately avoided Felicia. "And why should I ever let you into my house? You've done nothing but make our lives harder."

"Because Peter isn't the only one who knows what it's like to lose their family."

MJ hated Felicia, but even she knew that she couldn't fully understand what Peter was going through. "Fine, but I have my eyes on you."

MJ opened the door wider for Felicia to enter. The apartment was modestly big, enough for the two-

"Mommy, whose that?" Felicia turned to see a young girl, sitting on the floor with a notepad and crayons…the resemblance was remarkable.

Felicia walked up to girl, "What's your name sweetheart?"

"My names Mayday, what's yours?" The young brunette girl look at Felicia with a gaze filled with stars.

"My names Felicia, I'm and old friend of your dad. I'm here to talk to him." Felicia smiled, she glanced at Mary Jane who was still frowning.

"About grandma May?" Mayday asked.

"Yeah,"

"Can you tell him it's not his fault?" Felicia put her hand on the girls shoulder.

"Of course, now go be with your mom. I think she wants you." Mayday nodded and walked to her mom.

Mary Jane pointed to the room furthest down the hall to the right. Felicia nodded and entered. The bed was empty, and the window was opened. As Felicia walked to the window she saw Peter sitting on the fire escape look out to the city.

"Hey." Felicia said to get his attention.

"I saw you come in, kinda surprised you didn't come from the roof." Peter said.

Felicia walked onto the fire escape to join him, "I'd thought it would be more polite of me to go through Red first. She doesn't like me very much."

Peter chuckled, "No she does not." The two sat in silence, just watching the city horizon.

"It's not your fault." Peter turned to Felicia.

"Of course it is, I was sloppy. She does because of me…and that is something I can never take back."

"Ever the Boy Scout," Felicia mused.

"You should meet Captain America." Peter said.

"Look Spider," Felicia grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"All you've done is guilt yourself, not everything is your fault. You may want it to be out of some complex or because you uncles vague philosophy but that doesn't mean it works all the time." Peters eyes dropped, his attention away from Felicia.

"If that won't work, than do it for your daughter," Peters eyes shot right back to her.

"She's watching you, and right now she needs her father too. Your daughter is smart, just like you. And her mother is trying her best to do what she can to stay the pillar until her father comes out of jail-" Felicia stops herself.

Peter looks at Felicia, a little surprised by her openness. "Felicia…I…"

Felicia gets up, "If you can't do it for yourself, do it for her. I know that's what I would've wanted."

As she starts to walk away Peter stops her, "Thank You, Felicia."

Felicia turns and smiles back, "Anytime Spider."

Later that night Peter watched as Mayday fell asleep, he'll do it for her.

 **Next Week**

 **SPIDER-MAN IS BACK**

The Daily Bugle's headline read, and with it was Harry Osborn's renewed interest in Spider-Man. After the trials he's been running himself through he was starting to doubt if Spider-Man would ever pop back up again.

Harry flexed his arm, the serum had been taking effect for a few weeks now, and he was still getting used to his increased strength. As evident by the numerous broken furniture and silverware.

A quick buzz from his phone alerted him, the caller wasn't surprising. "Fisk, I'm glad you called. I'm sure you've seen the news."

"Of course, the Spider is back. Which begs the question, do you have a plan?" Fisk asked.

"Oh yes, I do." Harry pulled open his computers secure email and sent the appropriate file.

"I just sent it to you." Harry said.

Fisk was silent on the other end, viewing the file no doubt about it.

"What you're asking of me is phenomenal. Much of it is doable, but I'm most concerned with-"

"Don't worry about him, I have the leverage to convince him. In return for doing this for me I will personally supply you with weaponry, money, buildings, and technology."

"Such a generous offer. Do you plan to see this through yourself?" Fisk asked.

Harry looked over to the armor rack, "Yes I do."

 **Present**

"Oops, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, kid." The man in red and blue stood above him, giving his hand to Izuku

"Um, thank you." Izuku gave a quick bow before getting back into his seat.

"Well, if you're okay let me introduce myself. Hello class I'm the amazing Spider-Man and I'll your be your biology teacher this year."

Spider-Man walked to the front of class, it gave Izuku a better look at him. His costume was red white and blue, with a large white spider on the chest and back. Black webbing(?) lines much of his mask and costume.

"So, I assume everyone is here today?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes sir, everyone is present." Ilda said.

"Good, good. Larger class than the others I've seen today." Spider-Man said to himself.

"Well, as your teacher and as the first day of class I thought we all could get to know each other better. But before that here's they lavish for the year. You can find everything in here, don't forget to bring in the required forms next class. You guys get the idea." Spider-Man picked up the last stack of papers but it was Ilda who volunteered to pass the out for the class.

"Thanks Ilda, now. As a first year teacher here don't be surprised when I get a few things wrong, I'm still adjusting to living in Japan."

"Did you move here Mr. Spider-Man?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah, I'm from America. I once taught at the Jean Grey School for Mutants. But that was a brief semester class, nothing like U.A."

"I've never heard of you before, are you really a Spider?" Tsuyu asked.

"No, not at all. It's just what I based my powers off of. Like you saw I can shoot webs from the devices I made, and I can stick to walls. It's why I called myself Spider-Man."

"So what made you teach here, sir?" Ilda asked.

"My friend Franklin Richards of the Fantastic Four was asked by Principal Nezu, unfortunately he couldn't come so he referenced me as his replacement."

"Ooh! I have a question!"

 **That afternoon**

The day was over and all the students were gone. As Peter packed his files in his office he was met by Nezu waiting for him at the door.

"Hello Mr. Parker, may I have a word?" He asked.

"Sure, go ahead." The two started walking slowly towards the school exit.

"As a man who knows that secrets are very important, I must ask of you something." Nezu said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spider-Man asked cautiously.

"Nothing illegal, immoral, or anything of that sort. But it does concern one of our teachers here at U.A., tomorrow during your lunch break can you meet me in my office?" Nezu asked.

"Okay, I'll head there when I can. Is there anything else you wanted of me?"

"Yes actually. Here you go." Nezu stopped and handed Spider-Man a small card. On it was his picture, an I.D. number, and his superhero name as well as other information.

"This is proof that you are a licensed hero, police will know that you are there to help and will let you do your work without intervention."

Spider-Man stared at it, "I'll be honest, I've never been one to be on the side of the law. Half of the time cops still try to arrest me, it feels kinda weird." After inspecting it a little more Spider-Man placed the card in his bag.

"Don't these take a while to earn?" Spider-Man asked.

"Usually yes, but for you I made some accommodations. We can't have a non-licensed hero teaching at a prestigious academy now can't we?" Nezu said.

"Sure, it just…feels weird to need an I.D. to be a certified hero." Spider-Man said.

"Just think of it as a cultural shift, all societies have them." Nezu said.

"Alright, I'm sure that's it for today?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes that was all, I will see you tomorrow." Spider-Man quickly waved at Nezu before swinging out the front door towards home.

 **New York**

"If you're calling me, I assume you've found Spider-Man?" The voice of Harry Osborn asked.

"Not us." He didn't dare say it, but Wilson Fisk grounder his teeth saying that to his new boss.

"Well who, Fisk?." Harry said, with little patience behind it.

"The man wished to talk to you personally, Mr. Osborn." The Call was cut, and a new voice spoke.

"Harry Osborn? A pleasure to speak with you." The voice was deep, and it held a sort of formality behind it.

"Who do I speak to?" Harry asked.

"You may call me, All for One. I represent a certain group of people, who aren't very fond of heroes here in Japan. I'd like to let you know that one of your own had ventured here. I'm sure you're very aware how heroes work, looking where they aren't supposed to and digging up what is best left beneath the eyes of the people. Your Spider-Man has a knack for those things."

"Oh? Do you speak from experience?" Harry asked.

"With Spider-Man? No, fortunately he lies beyond the great sea that divides our nations, that is until now. But I currently am not in a position to deal with him now. I have matters to attend to here, very important ones. Which is why I offer a deal."

"Oh?" Harry stood up from his chair, walking over to his homes railings over seeing New York.

"Get rid of the Spider, we can sort it out from there." The man who called himself All for One said.

"I own Oscorp, I own the New York underground…what could you possibly have that I want?" Harry asked.

"More than what you can imagine, all I ask is that you kill the Spider." All for One said.

"It'll take time to gather my forces. They are free creatures, you see." Harry said.

"Time is on our side, so take what you can. Speak to me again when you are ready." The line stopped, and Harry was alone again.

Harry pulled up his contacts, and at the bottom was simply the letter 'S'.

"Hello, yes it's me. The time has come, get ready. Yes gather them all. Good." Harry hung up, and stared across the city.

"We're coming for you Spider-Man."

 **I felt, it would be disrespectful…if I didn't finish this tonight. For now, this hasn't been run through my BR. But I felt that it shouldn't wait. Thank you Stan Lee, for being the best person you can be and inspiring many of us. Thank you for giving me and millions of people across the world the best heroes you could have made. Excelsior.**

 **On another note, I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner. Uploads tend to be every 1 or 2 weeks so expect me to try to keep to that schedule. And thank y'all for reading.**


End file.
